L'amour est un match de Quidditch
by Finelame86
Summary: Fic d'Alphie. Quand Harry demande des conseils à Sirius voila ce que ce dernier lui répond...


**Disclaimer :** Perso à JKR et l'hstoire à Alphie. Moi y en fait que la traduction.

L'amour est un match de Quidditch !!

"Maudits rochers !" voulut dire Sirius, mais tout ce qu'il fut capable de provoquer fut un grondement plutôt fort. Il avait attendu Harry toute la journée dans la caverne et le sol caillouteux commençait à endommager ses coussinets.

Il décida d'arrêter de marcher en rond et s'assit par terre, mais dès qu'il le fit, il commença à penser :

Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Quand James et Lily m'ont demandé de m'occuper de lui, je n'avais pas pensé être celui qui lui parlerai de CA !

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et aboya un grand coup, comme pour engueuler son veil ami, mais se sentit aussitôt mal et recommença à marcher en rond en gémissant doucement. Il ne pouvait se sortir de la tête la lettre d'Harry. Il l'avait reçue il y 2 jours et l'avait lue une douzaine de fois.

_Cher Sirius_

_Comment se passe ta mission ? J'espères que tout va bien et que tu as quelques bonnes nouvelles pour nous. Dumbledore pourait s'en servir. Crois-le, si tu veux ou non, mais la vie est assez normale en ce moment. A part le fait que les professeurs nous surchargent de travail pour les BUSES et que mon esprit est ailleurs. Et pas ce à quoi tu penses. Je penses tout le temps à une fille. Je sais que c'est idiot, mais je ne peux vraiment pas contrôler tout ça._

_Ne fais pas attention à mes divagations. Je me demandais juste comment tu allais puisque je n'avais pas encore reçu de nouvelles de tapart._

_            Love,_

_            Harry_

_"Je pense tout le temps à une fille"_

_"Une fille"_

_"A"_

            C'était ça en particulier. Sirius avait relu la lettre plusieurs foir, en essayant de lire entre les lignes pour trouver qui était cette fille et où en était exactement Harry avec elle. Sirius pouvait supposer qu'Harry n'avait probablement pas fait grand chose, puisqu'il n'avait jamais parlé d'une fille avant ça. A part Hermione.

            Hermione ?

            Non, il chassa immédiatement cette pensée. Si quelqu'un voulait sortir avec Hermione, c'était Ron. Ainsi avec qui Harry voulait-il sortir ?

            Le son de pas s'approchant de la caverne sortit Sirius de ses p)ensées et il put voir Harry arriver.

            "Hé bien James, pensa t'il, je parie que toi et Lily êtes motrs de rire en ce moment."

Un sourire narquois flottait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il passa d'un gros chien noir à un homme plutôt mince.

-           Hé Sirius. Harry était arivé en haut légèrement essouflé.

-           C'est bon de te voir Harry. Dit Sirius tout en le serrant dans ses bras.

-           Qu'est ce qui est si important ? Pourquoi voulais tu me voir si rapidement ? Il y a des infos sur l'Ordre ? Quelque chose sur Voldemort ? Où est le professeur Lupin ? Et pourquoi Ron et Hermione ne pouvaient-ils pas venir avec moi ? C'est quelque chose de très mauvais ?

Sirius pouvait à paine dire quelquechose à Harry quand il était dans cette état là. Pour un garçon que la presse décrivait comme timide, Harry était très bavard.

-           Non, non, rien de tout ça ! C'est juste, que j'ai reçu ta dernière lattre et j'ai pansé que toi et moi, on devrait parler, seul à seul.

Le visage d'Harry palît un peu.

-           Oh

-           Tu veux vraiment en parler ? Sirius haussa les sourcils.

-           Oui, c'est juste,balbutia Harry, je ne pensais pas quon le ferait face-àface. J'ai pensé que tu enverrais une lettre.

Sirius sourit

-           Harry, certaines choses sont trop difficiles à mettre sur parchemin. Voyant Harry rougir légèrement, Sirius continua. Maintenant, essayons de parler…

Sirius fit une pause en ressentant une vague de nervosité dans l'estomac.

-           Qu'est-ce que tu sais déjà ?

-           Rien. Elles sont un mystère complet pour moi, Harry fixa ses pieds, Tu pensais que je saurais quelque chose avec Hermione comme meilleure amie, mais elle n'est pas comme les autres filles. En plus, je ne … l'aime pas de cette façon.C'est Ron qui l'aime.

Ainsi ses soupçons sur Ron et Hermione étaient confirmés, Sirius inclina la tête.

-           Maintenant, Harry, quand tu dis que tu n'y connais rien…euh, Sirius pensa un instant, passant sa main dans ses cheveux et continua d'un ton plus nerveux et hésitant, Tu sais sûrement quelques choses. Tu sais les bébés… d'où ils viennent et tout ça, non ?

Sirius pouvait entendre le propre son suppliant de sa voix.

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargir et il s'effondra sur un rocher.

-           Oh, Sirius ! Actualises ! Quel âge j'ai ? Quatre ans ?, il secoua la tête incrédule, Ce que je ne sais pas, en réalité, c'est comment aborder une fille , sans perdre mes moyens et ressembler à un imbécile.

Sirius poussa un soupir de soulagement et rpis place à côté d'Harry sur un rocher.

-           Bien, alors… comment parler aux filles, et autres ?

Il se rappela cet incident plutôt embêtant lors de sa cinquième année et se demanda si elle valait le coup de s'humilier devant Harry. La scène repassa dans son esprit avec une netteté stupéfiante.

"Oh mon Dieu, pas ça, mais quelqu'un doit bien profiter de la leçon, je pense… Est-ce qu'il vaut cette humiliation ?"

Il se tourna vers Harry, pour le trouver en train de l'observer furieusement. Avec un grand soupir, Sirius dit :

- Tout ce que je peut te dire Harry, c'est de ne pas faire commme moi. Tes amis te le rappelerai à jamais.

Après une pause, Harry demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- C'est la faute de ton père. Je n'aurais jamais du l'écouter.

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage d'Harry.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Sirius ?

En décidant que montrer serait plus simple que de raconter, Sirius demanda :

- Je peut t'emprunter tes lunettes un instant ?

Perplexe, Harry enleva ses lunettes et les lui donna.

- Au début de notre cinquième année, commença Sirius, Rémus et moi avons commencé à remarquer un changement chez James, surtout lorsqu'une jeune fille plutôt rousse était dans les parages. Il était distrait et perdait sa concentration. Comprend maintenant que c'est d'un préfet dont nous parlons…le premier de sa classe. Je le remarquait de plus en plus lorsque nous étudions. Il avait cet air rêveur sur le visage et regardait fixement dans le vide. Alors une nuit, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il lui arrivait et voilà ce qu'il m'a dit…

Sirius commença par ébouriffer ses cheveux les faisant aller dans tous les sens. Il mit les lunettes d'Harry sur son nez et posa lourdement son menton sur sa main et sourit d'unair satisfait, si bien que ses lunettes allèrent de travers.

- Tu sais à quoi j'ai pensé, Sirius ?, Sirius fit monter sa voix habituellement basse dans les gammes des ténors et je ta un coup d'œil à Harry qui écoutait attentivement, Les filles ressemblent à des balles de Quidditch.

Harry renifla.

Sa voix baissa.

- James était hanté par le Quidditch, donc cette comparaison ne m'a pas surprise. Mais il ne s'est pas arrêté là.

Il reprit son imitation de James Potter, apportant un large sourire sur le visage d'Harry.

- Les filles ressemblent aux balles de Quidditch. Nous essayons tous de repousser les indésirables ou de marquer avec les plus faciles. Mais celle que nous voudrions tous attraper c'est le Vif d'Or !

Il dit cette dernière partie dans un chuchotement respectueux.

- Mon père pensait que Maman était un vif d'or ?

- Shhhhhhhh !, siffla Sirius, Ecoute juste ! Penses-y Sirius, les filles comme Portia Pratling et Irmine Lance sont des Cognards. Elles sont grandes et voilentes et frapperaient un type si il passe trop près.

A ce satde Sirius était lancé et sa position avait complétement changé à mesure que son imitation devenait plus sûre.

- Et Susie Templeton, Candy Coaco et la multitude dans ce genre sont des Souaffles rouge. Elles ont fières allures avec leur couleurs brillantes, minaudant tout le temps. Elles veulent être remarquées. Elles aiment être attrapées.

Sirius pointa un doigt vers Harry.

- Mais souvient-toi Sirius, les Souaffles ne valent que 10 points par but !

Il ferma les yeux avant de continuer d'une voix rêveuse.

- Mais le Vif…ah le Vif…

Sirius regardait maintenant fixement et avec regret le toit de la caverne.

- Le Vif est d'or, brillant et très difficile à trouver.

Son regard revint vers Harry.

- Comme la fille parfaite.

Enlevant les lunettes et baissant les yeux vers Harry, Sirius reprit sa voix normale.

- Donc je lui ai demandé "James, tu parles de Lily ?", il avait semblé étonné que j'ai deviné son petit secret, mais il n'a pas vraiment objecté. Je lui ai alors demandé si il lui avait parlé de tout cela ? BERK ! C'était une erreur. Il a commencé a dire n'importe quoi, comme quoi on ne permettait pas aux Attrapeurs de pratiquer directement avec le Vif et que les choses pourraient être plus faciles pour lui si il pouvait pratiquer avec le vrai Vif plutôt qu'avec une balle de golf moldu.

- Mais je pensais que mon papa était un Poursuiveur ?

- Il l'était et je lui ai fait remarqué. Je lui ai dit "James, tu es un Poursuiveur. Pourquoi as-tu besoin de t'entrainer à attraper le Vif ?"

Il fit une pause.

- Alors il m'a frappée. J'ai compris de quoi il avait parlé. Il était nerveux et avait besoin de pratiquer.

Sirius rendit ses lunettes à Harry dont le visage était perplexe.

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

- Il ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Il esayait de trouver un moyen d'être à l'aise avec elle, comme toi, tu essayes de faire avec…euh…comment tu as dit qu'elle s'appelait déjà ?

- Je ne l'ai pas dit, répondit Harry, Donc tu dis que je dois m'entraîner ?

- Bien…oui.

- Comment ?, demanda Harry, plutôt desespéré en secouant les mains d'un geste impuissant, avant de diriger à nouveau son regard vers Sirius avec un air perplexe., Et en quoi tout cela a t'il un rapport avec ce que tu as fait ?

Sirius se racla la gorge. Il ne voulait pas vraiment dire le reste de l'histoire, mais il pensait qu'Harry l'apprécierait.

- Ben…j'avais aussi…un problème…

Sirius ne voulait pas y croire mais son cou devint soudainement chaud.

- Joy Pebblebrook

- Et ?

Sirius frotta son cou.

- Ben, je n'était pas aussi à l'aise avec les filles que…j'en…avais l'air.

Et voilà. Il était rouge sur tout le visage. Harry le regardait fixement.

- Tout le monde pensait que j'atait un homme à femme et moi….en public…j'avis toujours un grand groupe de fille à mes suites. Mais une fille…toute seule…c'était une autre histoire.

Harry inclina la tête.

- Ouais, je vois ce que tu veut dire.

- Donc, j'ai trouvé que James avait raison. Je devais m'entraîner.

Sirius commença à se frotter les mains nerveusement. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il se ridiculisai volontairement devant son filleul.

- Une niut, très tard et après que tout le monde ce soit couché, je me suis glissé hors de la tour et dirigé vers la salle d'Histoire de la Magie. Binns avait des armures de tous les siècles tout autour de la pièce et j'ai pensé qu'elles pourraeint m'aider à m'entraîner gentiment.

Harry lui lança un regard plutôt perplexe.

- T'entraîner gentiment pour quoi ?

Sirius se sentit, si possible, encore plus rouge, comme il marmonnait

- A m'entrainer…tu sais bien…parler et tout ça

- Attends une minute !, Harry leva les mains, un visage incrédule, Ne me dit pas que tu t'es glissé dans Poudlard, au milieu de la nuit pour marmonner des mots doux à une armure ?

Sirius jeta un regard de travers à Harry tout en fronçant les sourcils et il hocha la tête silencieusement. Harry éclata de rire. Sirius ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à en rire même 20 ans après l'incident.

- Je n'aurai pas du le faire, mais au moins j'ai eu 20/20 à la leçon, bougonna-t'il.

Harry continua à rire.

- Je peut juste t'imaginer, toi sur un genou, en train de déclarer ta flamme à une armure !

- Tu n'as aucune idée, Sirius s'etait assis à côté d'Harry qui riait toujours, C'était vraiment terrible. Je lui ai proposé une date…et lui ai même donné une rose rouge, je trouvait cela terriblement romantique, que j'ai mis délicatement dans la main de l'armure pour qu'elle puisse la tenir.

Harry redoubla de rire.

- Et le pire arrive. Je me suis penché pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue et elle a commencée à parler.

Harry s'arrêta de rire et regarda Sirius avec curiosité.

- J'étais en sueur moi-même. Il a dit "Oh, Sirius Black, j'ai rêvé de ce moment toute ma vie ! Je serai honorée de sortir avec toi !" J'ai du faire un bond de dix mètres !

Harry haleta entre deux hurlements de rire :

- Comment pouvait-elle parler ?

Là c'était le pire. Sirius se tint parfaitement droit et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux et dit d'un ton acide :

- Parce que ton charmant et compréhensof père et également charmant et indulgent Mr Lupin étaient sous la Cape d'Invisibilité en train d'enchanter l'armure.

C'en était trop pour Harry qui tomba par terre. Sirius continua :

- Je ne me suis pas rendu compte qu'ils m'avaient suivi, ou qu'ils étaient là, jusqu'à ce que l'armure me demande "Est-ce que je suis votre Vif d'Or ?" Je me suis retourné en entendant pouffer de rire dans le coin et j'ai été horrifié en voyant mes deux amis enlever la cape.

Sirius était complétement rouge.

- On m'a taquiné impitoyablement sur ça à partir de ce jour. A mon anniverssaire suivant, James m'a donné un flacon d'huile de coude au cas où l'armure est devenue grinçante. Mêm au mariage de tes parents, James m'a suggéré d'être acompagnée par une armure.

Harry essuya les larmes dans ses yeux.

- MAIS, ajouta Sirius, il y a eu une fin heureuse.Joy Pebblebrook a finalement accepté de sortir avec moi et ça a duré assez longtemps.

- Elle portait un costume d'armure ? railla Harry.

Sirius secoua la tête, mais avec un pâle sourire.

- C'est pas drôle, chantonna t'il

Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser combien Harry ressemblait à son père, pas seulement physiquement, mais dans l'humour aussi.

- Désolé j'ai pas pu résister.

Cela prit quelques instants à Harry pour réussir à s'arrêter de rire. Quand il eut fini, il demanda :

- Bien que je n'ai pas apprécié l'histoire, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rit autant, mais qu'est-ce que je dois en déduire ? Surtout maintenant que je ne pourrai plus jamais regardé un Vif d'Or et une armure de la même façon.

- Et…bien…Je pense que James voulait dire qu'il y avait toutes sortes de filles ici, Harry. Nous devons juste tenir nos yeux grands ouverts pour essayer de trouver une fille spéciale. Et quand on la trouve…

Sirius ne trouva pas le mot correspondant

- …ne pas la laisser partir.

- Sirius, demanda Harry le visage pensif, Et si d'autres joueurs…de votre équipe sont…apparentés…à votre Vif d'Or ?

Cela embrouillas un petit peu Sirius.

- Je pense que tu mélanges un peiti peu tes métaphores Harry.

- Ben, alors disons que…les Cognards sont les frères et …qu'ils veulent vous tenir loin du Vif, balbutia Harry.

Sirius réalisa soudainement et demanda :

- Ce Vif a des tâches de rousseur et des cheuveux roux ?

Harry inclina la tête.

Sirius marmonna dans un souffle :

- Qu'est ce qu'ont les Potter avec les filles aux cheuveux roux ?

- Hein ?

- Rien. Harry, Sirius tourna la tête vers lui, je ne pense pas que les frères Weasley objecterai si tu voulait sortir avec Ginny.

- Sirius !

Harry roula des yeux, effrayée par l'utilisation du prénom de Ginny.

- Demandes lui si elle veut travailler avec toi un de ces jours, ou bien une partie d'échecs. Et tu verras que tout iras bien.

Ils terminèrent en discutant de choses et d'autres, comme les événements dans le monde magique. Bientôt il fut temps pour Harry de retourner au château. Avant qu'il ne parte, il regarda Sirius avec un regard interrogateur.

- Sirius, je peut te demander quelque chose ?

- Bien sur Harry.

Sirius était sur que cette question concernenrait Ginny et s'était préparé pour ça.

- Je pourrai parler à Ron de tout ça ? Je pense qu'il doit l'entendre aussi.

- Bien sûr.Essayez juste…de ne pas trop rire a mes dépens, sourit Sirius

- Quoi ? Rire de toi ? Pourquoi le ferons nous ?

Harry souri et parti en courant jusqu'au bas de la montagne.

Sirius leva les yeux vers le ciel.

- James, je pense que tout ira bien.

Sirius soupira et ferma les yeux, et esquissa un sourire désabusé comme il se souvint du visage et du rire de James.

-           Mais tu es quand même un imbécile de me l'avoir fait, marmonna t'il d'un ton amusé.


End file.
